


Of Museums and Dino Bones

by kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Tsukishima meets Kuroo at the museum and must sort out his unaddressed feelings for the man. But won't it escalate into something sexy and kinky? Of course it will.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Of Museums and Dino Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimegimiWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/gifts).



> I WAS THE SECRET SANTA FOR MY FAVORITE SENPAI AND THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, HIME SENPAI! There ain't much hornies but let me have my moment describing museum galleries and dino bones xD

Tsukishima Kei had no reason to linger after spending three long hours in a backbreaking seated posture at the front of the small cluster. After all, as the Sendai City Museum representative, he had his work cut out for the weekend of Christmas. They had to decorate the main atrium, not just pop decorations like in a mall, but decor more suited to the feeling of heritage that the museum exuded. Some of the exhibits had to be cleaned and dabbed with chemical solutions, some taxiderms needed a proper stuffing so that they didn’t look like malnourished animals and some long bones needed dusting.

While Tsukishima wasn’t one to actively engage with any of these duties, he liked the warm-up to greet Christmas here. This was to be his second Christmas eve spent in putting up the tiny fairy lights in his tiny office that he shared with a new intern, and leaving for his parents' home by the first bus in the morning. And to be very honest, Tsukishima was looking forward to spending the next year in a similar fashion.

But that plan had to be abandoned quickly as soon as he turned the corner of the Seminar Hall 3 corridor of the Tokyo National Museum and caught the eye of a certain member of the Japan Volleyball Association, accompanied by a woman and a little girl.

Tsukishima was fast but not quick enough. He averted his eyes but could not walk away faster as he heard his name being called from the other end of the corridor, “Tsukishima!”

The long strides of the blond came to a halt as a flood of people walked past him. The Christmas spirit was already in town. Visitors, especially groups of little kids escorted by their teachers and rowdy youngsters looking for an inconspicuous hangout spot, donned santa hats and headbands with reindeer ears.

“Hello, Kuroo-san, nee-san,” Tsukishima greeted the older two. Then looking down about his knees, he nodded a simple good morning to the girl.

Kuroo’s sister flashed him a wide grin. As far as Tsukishima remembered, she was a single mother, returned from foreign with a daughter, refusing to talk about the dad when asked. Other than that, she was her jolly old self. 

“Been a while, Tsukki!” It was easy for Kuroo to slip back to his habits now that he was not yelling at the top of his lungs. After high school, Tsukishima had stopped snapping at Kuroo and Bokuto about using the childhood nickname Yamaguchi had given him. What did it matter, they weren’t going to listen anyway. Besides, with high school being over, Tsukishima missed the way Yamaguchi would poke the earworms out of him calling him that over and over again throughout the day. Going from hearing something all day to seeing it once in a while on his phone screen when Yamaguchi texted wasn’t easy. So Tsukishima wanted to make the most of whatever he could get, even when it was Kuroo and Bokuto calling him Tsukki whenever they met up with Akaashi.

Which had truly not happened in a while. Not after Akaashi’s busy schedule got even busier and Bokuto had to leave Tokyo at least seven times in the last three months.

“Tsukki-san, are you here for the dino bones?”

If there was one thing Tsukishima loved and hated with the same passion about Kuroo, it was this particular piece of information that he had fed his niece.

Despite everything, Tsukishima smiled. “Yes, something like that.”

“Come with us then! We’re going to see the dino bones now!”

“Diane, I’m sure Tsukishima-kun has work to attend to,” Kuroo’s sister gave him an apologetic smile. “Some other time, okay baby?”

“I don’t mind.”

Kuroo and his sister looked up at him in surprise. Even Tsukishima was taken aback by his own words. But when the three Kuroos grinned at him, he was satisfied with the fact that he had uttered the correct response for once.

"Let's go then," Kuroo took Diane's hand in his and they waded through the mass of people.

He didn’t miss the little smile that played on Kuroo’s lips all the while they walked back to the direction Tsukishima had been coming from. But the black-haired man was always smiling with his niece around. Diane had an arm linked through Kuroo’s and Tsukishima couldn’t blame Kuroo for looking so damn happy about it. In some ways, it reminded him of a younger and more boastful Akiteru whenever he would take little Kei around the neighbourhood.

The first time Tsukishima’s hand brushed with Kuroo’s was at the entrance of the fossils display hall. Tsukishima had blamed it on the narrow passage yet he had glanced at him from the corner of his eyes to see if Kuroo noticed. He probably didn’t, Tsukishima could tell from the way he looked on ahead, laughing and being dragged by the little girl. 

Tsukishima bit back a smile. The simple touch had him reminiscing the last dinner at Akaashi’s when Bokuto had disappeared into the host’s bedroom with a cheery smile and he had made good use of the privacy with Kuroo in the living room couch. Nothing much, they had to cramp on the couch while watching the movie Bokuto had picked for the night. When Tsukishima had woken up the next morning with his long arms draped around Kuroo seeking warmth at the nape of his neck, Tsukishima hadn’t scrambled away. He’d stayed there waiting for Kuroo to wake up.

Kuroo had turned over in his sleep before waking up, his eyelids fluttering open, greeting him with a brilliant smile. Tsukishima had scrunched up his nose at that and told him to get rid of the terrible morning breath and the sleepy crust off his eyes. When Kuroo had left for the bathroom, he had curled up on the couch and smiled until his cheeks started hurting or he heard Kuroo coming back - whichever came first.

Now that he was talking to his niece about the paleontology of the prehistoric age, Tsukishima could only look up at the rearranged fossil of the tyrannosaurus rex placed at the centre of the hall and sigh. His tiny high school crush on Kuroo had bloomed into an adoration he felt for this particular man with a permanent bedhead.

He felt a small tug on the sleeve of his long coat. “Tsukki-san, is this your favourite dino?”

 _Tyrannosaurus rex? His favourite? No way_ , Tsukishima wanted to say. Instead, he settled for a small smile and a shake of his head. “That one,” he said, pointing to a picture pinned up on the softboard beside the wall display of the longest arrangement of spine from neck to tail one had ever seen. Tsukishima led them to the point where the remains of the brontosaurus skull was placed before the biggest vertebra while the rest of the vertebrae went on to cover the entire wall on that side, growing smaller by inches.

Beside him, Diane looked up in wonder. “How many are there?” She spoke softly, pointing at the vertebral column with wonder lacing her voice.

Tsukishima was about to tell her the exact number of vertebrae in the column of a brontosaurus but then, this fossil did not have them all. He took a few steps back and prepared to tell her a number from his eye estimate, when Kuroo’s sister spoke up.

“Let’s go count them, Diane,” she said and threw a sly look over her shoulder as she walked away with the little girl in tow.

 _Oh_ , Tsukishima understood now. He was being obvious. Even Kuroo’s sister had seen it in such a short while.

This time, as he turned back to face Kuroo who was reading up the board of facts, their hands brushed past each other and Kuroo looked up. “Beanpole dinosaur for a beanpole Tsukki, eh?”

“That’s pretty lame, Kuroo-san. This dinosaur was anything but a beanpole.”

“So you’re accepting that you’re a beanpole?” Kuroo jeered and Tsukishima would have retorted if he was not taken by surprise at the hand that snaked around his wrist.

“Kuroo-san?”

“You left early that day at Akaashi’s.” The thumb brushed on his knuckles and Tsukishima looked around him in an urgent manner to see if anyone was looking. It wouldn’t have mattered so much if he hadn’t been wearing the Sendai City Museum ID card around his neck for free pass as a seminar attendee. He was here as a representative, not a visitor, and definitely could not be seen holding hands with one.

But this. Tsukishima did not know how to retract himself from this loose grasp Kuroo was allowing. Kuroo knew he wanted to pull back, but Tsukishima did not want him to get that idea. “Yes,” he said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his other hand. “I had work.”

“You had been awake before I woke up.”

“It’s been months, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima gulped. 

Kuroo gave him a curious look with his head tilted to the side that reminded Tsukishima of the way birds did. 

They hadn’t talked about it. 

They hadn’t talked about Kuroo’s smile that day or Tsukishima’s reluctance to draw back his arms from around Kuroo. So he retraced his steps around the conversation. “I was awake, yes,” there was no point in denying it either.

Kuroo started laughing, the grasp on Tsukishima’s hand a little tighter now. “Thank gods my sister can take a hint.” The black-haired man’s free hand went to rub himself at the nape - a flustered gesture, Tsukishima registered. “I mean, I wanted to talk to you about it in person the next time I’d see you. But thanks to those stupidly busy owls, that next time never came.”

Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek nervously. “What’s there to say about it? You looked comfortable and I did not want to wake you.”

“So why are you not withdrawing your hand now, Tsukki?” The blond watched as Kuroo’s gaze darkened, his wide grin curling into a knowing smirk. “Is it still because of _my_ comfort?”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going to let Kuroo leave him here all flustered and a blushing mess. “My mother taught me to help old men on the street.”

Kuroo was about to reply to that with something dumb but they were interrupted by Diane’s loud call from across the hall. Kuroo looked back at him apologetically and left his hand. “Looks like your sister can take a hint but your niece cannot, Kuroo oji-san,” Tsukishima smirked as they started walking to where Diane waited for them.

“You cannot expect her to, Tsukki,” Kuroo said as they passed an instalment of a sauropod on their side, the vertebral column still continuing on their other. 

“Look Tsukki-san, a flying dino!”

A huge archaeopteryx loomed above the exit. “That’s where birds came from,” Tsukishima found his hand on the child’s head, patting her hair. Once he realised what he was doing, he gently removed his hand so as not to upset Diane but stared at the same hand wondering why he had done that. Tsukishima wasn’t one to express affection so openly. He stole a sidelong glance to see if Kuroo had noticed - of course he had. The oji-san’s face was split open in a Cheshire cat grin.

“Tsukki is soft on kids,” he whispered when they were making their way to the Egyptian gallery, the last one on Diane’s long list as Tsukishima had gathered from their conversations.

Tsukishima nudged him aside, not wanting him to see the smile he was biting back. “Shut up, oji-san.”

“Again with the oji-san?” Kuroo whined. Before them, Diane and her mother were only two sweeps of bright floral skirts visible through the shuffle of crowds. Kuroo thought it was the perfect cover to take Tsukishima’s hand in his again. In the midst of the swarm of people, Tsukishima allowed it all the same.

As they entered the gallery, Tsukishima found the setting a perfect excuse to tease Kuroo about. “Look, that’s what happened to this oji-san,” he pointed at the centre of the hall, this one a lot smaller than the halls of fossils. The long glass display containing the mummy sat there, reigning in a strange silence in the gallery shrouded in mystery.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo hissed before being dragged away by his niece. Tsukishima strolled down the hall, looking at the bronze and gold artifacts and jewelleries when a gentle tap on his shoulders made him turn to look. 

“Nee-san.” It was Kuroo’s sister.

“Heard about your job,” she pointed at his ID. “But didn’t get around to congratulate you, Tsukishima-kun.” The smile ran in the Kuroo family. Even when it was supposed to be a congratulatory smile, the Kuroos made it look like a provocative one. “You haven’t been over at our place in a while, Tsukishima-kun. Not to say, I’ve been back only after years now. Let me invite you for dinner when you’re free, please? Diane would also love it, I’m sure.”

An unaddressed statement of a certain Kuroo Tetsurou potentially feeling overjoyed at having his Tsukki over hung in the air too but Tsukishima chose not to push it any further. "Thank you. I'll be back to Sendai from home for work by Monday. A day in Tokyo during the next weekend sounds good."

"That would be lovely! New Year's dinner. It's a date then."

Tsukishima smiled. And blushed unnecessarily.

Diane and Kuroo came back to where they were standing. "Nefertiti and Cleopatra were so pretty!"

"Ah yes," Kuroo's sister pried off Diane's fingers from the tight hold she had on Kuroo's wrist. "Beautiful ladies. Now let's go home, okay? Granny must be tired of waiting for us."

Diane nodded wisely, clearly, the mention of Granny a soft spot for her. "What about Uncle Tetsu?"

The older woman looked at the pair of them thoughtfully. "Tetsu would be back before lunch, won't you?"

"Uh, yeah," Kuroo's hand was back at his nape again. 

"Alright, don't hold up Tsukishima-kun's schedule. It's noon already and he has to go back quite the distance."

Kuroo nodded along whatever she said and together they exited the hall. He waited with Tsukishima in the corridor watching them slowly blend in with the blur of people moving in that direction. With a childish grin, Kuroo looked back at Tsukishima and took his hand.

A school group trudged past them. The teacher leading the most likely elementary school kids shot them an inquiring look and to Tsukishima it seemed like she ushered the line of kids even faster.

Kuroo pulled him by the hand and they ran. They shot past all the blurry images of the red santa caps passing them by.

When they reached the men’s washrooms, Kuroo pushed open the door and dragged the blond inside, his slight resistance not going unnoticed. “Out of breath, are you?”

“I still play volleyball professionally, Kuroo oji-san,” Tsukishima stumbled but soon got steady on his feet before he would have to touch the filthy surface of one of the sinks to support himself. “If you wanted to use the toilet so bad, you could have just excused yourself and not drag me in here with you. What are you, five? Going to bathroom trips together…”

“Tsukki -”

“Plus there was a washroom stall near the gallery, you could have just asked if you didn’t know -”

“Tsukki!” 

The blond stopped speaking. Kuroo wasn’t moving towards the urinals. He had shut the door and had his back against it. The signature lazy smirk was slowly forming on his lips again.

_Interesting._

Kuroo peeled himself off the door and with languid strides took his time to walk up to where Tsukishima stood, allowing him to look properly at him in a spot where there were only two of them. The same messy hair now highlighting his cat eyes, the simple button up shirt and hoodie much different from office attire Tsukishima was used to seeing him in. “I know all that, but tell me,” Kuroo paused, taking a moment to rest his forearm against the wall where Tsukishima had not realised he was standing with his back pressed. “You still think I’m here to use the loo?”

Tsukishima, in spite of himself, arched a brow.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Fine, in a way I’m still using it, but not in the way it’s meant to be used for, eh? You get my drift?”

“The way you’re trying to explain it is horrifying,” Tsukishima turned his face the other way. He could feel Kuroo’s hot breath on him, making the hair on his nape rise.

Kuroo sighed, probably thinking his maneuvers had failed and Tsukishima couldn’t blame him. They’d fail on anyone else. “I thought you’d be interested in continuing from where we left off.”

Tsukishima wanted to smile, _yes, those maneuvers only worked on him_.

Suddenly, the sink counter did not look so filthy anymore. While upon entering he had scrunched up his nose at the thought that the droplets and tiny puddles could also be anything that wasn’t water, but the way things were looking now, if Tsukishima wanted, he could easily ignore the tiny splashes of water and god did he want to.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo whined again and the blond faced him. His breath hitched in his throat. 

_Too near._

“Are you-” 

Tsukishima didn’t let him finish. He cupped Kuroo’s cheeks between his palms and tilted his head a little to the side only to smash their lips together, a sharp tingle spreading through his chest. He was fairly sure of reading the signs right and the growing tightness in his pants wanted to agree. At least they were getting somewhere. It was do or die from here onward.

“Did that answer your question, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked as soon as they broke off to catch their breaths.

Kuroo’s gaze had darkened. With his lips still parted, he was exhaling sharp, short gusts of air. His tongue darted out to wet his lips for a millisecond, making Tsukishima only ache for more at the sight. “Do it again,” the bedhead tipped towards him, waiting for him to make the first move, again.

“Gladly,” Tsukishima’s hands now pulled Kuroo closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other. His hardness rested on Kuroo’s stomach Tsukishima figured, but he didn’t let himself dwell too much on it. Throwing all caution to the wind, Tsukishima rolled his hips and kissed Kuroo at the same time, their clothed lengths rubbing together.

The absolutely intoxicating pleasure that shot up from his core made him even more ravenous. This was something he had yearned for since high school. All these years of pining and imagining other men in bed as him - Tsukishima was soon laughing in the kiss and had to pull away to decide whether to laugh or catch his breath.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something awkward? It is me, isn’t it? I knew I should have practised with Kou and Keiji when they offered me -”

That piqued Tsukishima’s interests. Recovering somewhat from his laughing fit, he raised an eyebrow, “Say what now?”

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. “That was months ago. But look what you did to me with just a cuddle. Didn’t feel like getting it on with anyone other than you and now you’re the one laughing at my poor -”

“Kuroo-san.”

“What?” Kuroo stared back at him, waiting for a decisive declaration on Tsukishima’s part.

“It’s not you I’m laughing at.” The blond looked away taking in the dilapidated bathroom walls with their chipped off paint job and foggy mirrors covered in scratches. “I’m just laughing at -” he gestured vaguely and drifted off. “We’re really oblivious, you know?”

Kuroo’s gaze softened. “Pining makes the heart fonder?” he offered.

“And hornier, it seems,” Tsukishima said with a pointed glance at Kuroo’s crotch.

Kuroo smirked at that. “You talk like you’re faring any better?”

“Do you plan to do something about it or just continue talking?”

“Here?” Kuroo’s brows had shot up to his forehead.

Tsukishima merely shrugged. “Well, I’m in a hurry and you brought us to an empty toilet to confess. And we’re both horny adults. Seriously, what could go wrong?” He rolled his eyes, exasperated with the amount of explaining he was having to do. Not only did it make him more aware of exactly the kind of degeneracy he was about to engage in, but also the absolute desperation he was showing in front of Kuroo.

“Tsukki!”

There it was. Tsukishima was probably too desperate and of course there was a proper time and place for -

A sultry whisper interrupted his train of thoughts. “If that’s what you want.”

Tsukishima gulped. 

Kuroo's hand rested at the curve of his waist, under the overcoat, pressing the flesh through the shirt in his firm hold. There was nothing Tsukishima wanted more than taking him home and ripping his clothes off him, but that, he placated himself, would have to wait. So he had to make the most of whatever he was getting now.

He dug his nails into his palm and chewed at the corner of his lips nervously as his eyes followed Kuroo’s fingers which had travelled down and were working his belt and buttons off. His heart was pounding in his chest and Tsukishima had to look away to get it under control.

Kuroo rose to kiss his jaw, taking the blond by surprise. "Look at me, Tsukki." Suddenly, all Tsukishima could do was to stare at the cat-like slits housing the golden orbs as Kuroo tugged down his briefs and relieved Tsukishima of the pain the fabric was causing him by keeping him contained. The garments pooled around his thighs and knees. Kuroo crouched down on his knees before him.

"Don't take your eyes off me. Not until I say so."

It ran a cold shiver down his spine, the evidence of which was in his cock twitching. "Get on with it, Kuroo-san. We don't have all day."

As his fingers wrapped around the hard length, Tsukishima found his hands hovering around Kuroo’s hair. It took a slight exchange of looks between them before he let his fingers thread through the messy hair strands, perhaps a little taken aback at finding no trace of gel coming in rough under his fingertips. He knew what Kuroo had was a bedhead, yet the soft tufts of hair between his fingers made Kuroo appear even more endearing.

And Tsukishima had never thought that’d be possible.

Warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock and a quick wet flick of the tongue across his slit had Tsukishima buck his hips further into Kuroo's mouth. The way the heat engulfed him, elicited a short gasp and Tsukishima was close to coming as Kuroo pulled back. His grip in the jet black hair tightened, tugging on the roots in an attempt to hold out longer.

Kuroo tried to smirk with the tip of his cock still in his mouth and took the rest of him back in. His head began to bob faster making Tsukishima hiss and pull at his hair even harder. The heat pooling in Tsukishima's stomach bubbled as Kuroo's fingers dug into the flesh of his ass and his erection slipped in and out of view rapidly. Tsukishima's laboured breaths made his chest heave, growing hotter by the second under the layers of the garments that his upper half still had on.

To have been waiting for this day for so long yet never seeing it coming true in a public toilet was kind of ironical in Tsukishima's opinion, only if he could think right and have an opinion in the first place. Kuroo's mouth felt heavenly on him, so much so that he shut his eyes and with parted lips let out a soft and shaky "Kuroo-san."

Tsukishima's hand fumbled along the wall to grasp the end of the counter as he edged closer to his peak. "Kuroo-san, I'm gonna -"

The fingers on his ass pressed tighter as Tsukishima's body began to tremble. Kuroo slowed down on cue and held him in place as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Tsukishima came in spurts and Kuroo swallowed it all, smacking his lips together once he pulled away when Tsukishima stopped shaking, a string of cum suspended between them. Kuroo wiped a thumb across his lips and slurped it in too, much to Tsukishima's excitement.

"Tsukki~"

The blonde panted as Kuroo stood up, his sticky hands licked clean. His hands slipped under Tsukishima's shirt, dragging his fingers along the supple skin, feeling the muscles rise and fall under his touch. 

Tsukishima held his breath as his face neared, dipping down for a kiss and immediately wincing at the taste. Kuroo chuckled against his mouth, gripping his chin with long sturdy fingers that Tsukishima wished would be somewhere else inside him.

Kuroo was patting his own trouser pockets and took his hand off Tsukishima to fish out his wallet and slip something out of it.

A foil dangled from his fingers before Tsukishima. "You want more, don't you?" Kuroo's breath at his ear made him jolt but the man held him still and took an earlobe in his mouth. In between light nibbles on the skin there and pulling off the overcoat from Tsukishima's shoulders, he spoke again, "Turn around for me?"

Without another word, Tsukishima did just that. Kuroo took a moment to hang the overcoat from one of the dozen hooks lining the door and came back to trap Tsukishima between his arms against the wall once again. Tsukishima made sure his ass jutted out enough to make Kuroo hurry the fuck up and put it in. But all it did, as Tsukishima saw when he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, was to make Kuroo gape at him.

"So fucking lucky," Kuroo's words were breathy.

Tsukishima was close to pleading. "Kuroo-san, please." Never mind close, he was definitely begging now.

Kuroo looked at him once. With a mock salute that made Tsukishima roll his eyes, and a quick swear of "At your service," Kuroo undid his own trousers in record time. A few tugs later, he rolled the condom onto himself and lined up at Tsukishima's entrance.

Tsukishima's skin tingled with anticipation. The tip of the cock nudged him before pushing in. Behind him, Kuroo grunted as Tsukishima's walls clenched around him impossibly tight, and his hands tried to gather Tsukishima's ass cheeks and part them wider for greater accommodations. 

"Relax," came Kuroo's voice.

 _Relax, pfft,_ Tsukishima wanted to laugh. Kuroo hasn't seen anything, Tsukishima was all the more certain of it now. But he was still debating on whether he should let Kuroo know or if that would be dumping too many of his kinks on Kuroo for their first time.

He tried to take deep breaths - inhale and exhale to relax his sphincter. It seemed to work as Kuroo pushed in inch by inch until the whole of his cock was buried into the depths of Tsukishima's butt.

And that's when they heard the slight shuffle of feet.

Whoever was in the stall, Tsukishima cursed them silently when Kuroo's head almost snapped as the messy haired one turned to find the source of the sound.

A pair of feet was visible from under the door of one of the toilet stalls. Kuroo looked back at Tsukishima who bit his lip and shrugged. He had known since Kuroo had taken him in mouth. Everytime his eyes had fallen upon the pair of shoes, a new wave of pleasure had shot up his body. There was someone who was listening in on them.

"You knew?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

Tsukishima nodded. By the looks of it, the person inside the stall wasn't leaving anytime soon. Well, neither was Tsukishima. Not until he made Kuroo come. "It turned me on even more."

Kuroo's confused expression morphed into a silly smirking one. He pulled out of Tsukishima right up to where only the head of his cock was inside him and slammed back in again. This time Tsukishima whimpered. 

Pinned against the wall, Tsukishima could barely think as his dick was again rock hard, its head hitting the wall sometimes with the force of Kuroo's hips slamming against his. It was not a surprise to anyone involved when Kuroo sucked in a breath and halted with Tsukishima clenching around him while his short trembles left him to make a mess in the condom he had on. He slumped against Tsukishima's body and took the blonde's leaking cock in hand, starting to pump it. One swipe of a thumb on his slit had Tsukishima painting the bottom part of the wall before him in ropes of cum.

They were spent. With much difficulty and a case of jelly legs, Kuroo slowly pulled out detaching himself from Tsukishima and gathered some wipes from the broken tissue dispenser. He cleaned them up with as much gentleness as his shaky hands could muster and pulled up his trousers before making Tsukishima turn to face him and lean against the wall. Making sure his back wasn't touching the defaced part of the wall, Tsukishima looked up at him.

"Hello, boyfriend." Kuroo's smile was easy but Tsukishima had to be the snarky cynical bastard.

He tutted, suddenly embarrassed at the state he was in, "Kuroo-san, we just fucked in a bathroom."

"We're growing domestic."

"In a public toilet. With someone listening to us." Tsukishima didn't know what he was trying to get at. Scaring the cat away wasn't on his agenda but this was such a big dream come true, Tsukishima couldn't believe all of it was real.

Kuroo shrugged. "You liked it. I freaking loved it. Probably they liked it too," he jerked his head to the stall. "Can't see any problem with that."

"Then hello to you too."

A dazzling smile broke out on Kuroo's face as he leaned in for a sweet kiss that Tsukishima returned in kind.

"I'll be leaving first," Kuroo said when Tsukishima was fixing his pants and smiled at his new boyfriend. He watched as Kuroo silently lifted the latch and let himself out with a last smile at him before disappearing outside, letting the door shut on its own.

A moment later, Tsukishima collected himself, his trousers carefully pulled up and buttoned, he made sure there were no visible stains. Even if there were, there was nothing much he could do about them except act all breezy and unbothered until he reached home and fell apart from embarrassment privately. His pants were a little rumpled, but Tsukishima could live with it for now. He took another look at the pair of shoes visible from under the door of the toilet stall, and sighed.

He bit back a blushing smile, bits and pieces of his recent encounter coming back to him in fragments – the heat around his crotch, the slight twinge of pain at his nipples, the nibbling on his earlobes. Tsukishima shook his head while he pushed the door open, hoping to get rid of the images once he was out of the museum premises.

The walk down the corridors was a blur. Tsukishima consciously avoided catching anyone's eye, fearing he would be steaming from the ears at the thought of them seeing him post coitus. He speed walked through the afternoon crowd that gathered and clamoured down the hallways, forcing him to jostle past them at times. 

Fifteen minutes for the next train to Sendai. If Tsukishima kept up his current speed, he would still be able to make it.

Tsukishima was almost running when he skidded to a halt in front of one of the ticket counters. He flashed his monthly card and walked past the barriers, his heart still hammering in his chest from all the running and excitement. Two minutes left for his train to arrive, he took out his phone and checked through his mail and messages. 

There was a message from a certain Kuroo-san that read "I'll see you sooner than you can say Tetsurou!"

Tsukishima pursed his lips, his thumb hovering above the contact name, wanting to change it to something more familiar. More personal. Maybe Tetsurou, or Tetsu, or something else maybe. Tsurou and Tsukki. Tsukishima almost giggled at his silly thoughts and clamped a hand tight over his mouth remembering that he was still in public. 

_Too soon for pet names, too soon_.

Surely Tsukishima did not have to take things slow after waiting for nearly over ten years to address his feelings for Kuroo. Nonetheless, he liked being cautious about every step he took.

Only sometimes breaking out of character when he felt adventurous like today was.

The light shone from the tunnel up ahead, making Tsukishima clutch his phone tightly and he got ready to board the train. 

He waited as the doors slid open and the passengers alighted, before walking in and settling in a comfortable space where he stood clutching the overhead rail. As the train jerked into motion, Tsukishima's phone buzzed in his hands with an incoming message. He unlocked the phone on seeing it's from one of his former Karasuno senpais. Maybe it was an invitation for a reunion, he thought, and tapped on the message to read the contents.

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he read the text from Sugawara-san. 

"Hope you had fun, Tsukishima. It sounded like you enjoyed my presence too. That was an… interesting experience. Don't worry, I'll not tell Yamaguchi but hoping to try it out with him the next time we are out together. TMI probably. Convey my regards to the cat and treat each other well! Merry Christmas indeed!"

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I HAD TO HAVE THAT PLOT TWIST AT THE END. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Happy holidays! Be safe, have fun, be kind to yourself and others! Much love 💖


End file.
